An Unblinking Death
An Unblinking Death is the nineteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary THE BREAKING POINT — Desperate to help Kieran, insists on an unconventional treatment, but her good intentions lead Kieran to a violent episode. After and disagree over the best way to handle the Crescent Wolves, Elijah makes a trip to the bayou, where he is witness to a horrific explosion that only adds to the hatred and mistrust among the communities. While Jackson and Elijah work to save the wounded, learns a surprising piece of her family history from . Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast * Eka Darville as Diego * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve * Nathan Parsons as Jackson * Chase Coleman as Oliver * Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell * Tasha Ames as Eve *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale Guest Cast *Lyle Brocato as Dr. Sheski Quotes Extended Promo Kieran: "This city… It’s full of monsters". Klaus: "Well, isn’t this a gruesome little scene?" Camille: "He’s dying, Klaus. This might be the only chance he’s got." Elijah: "You are making a great mistake." Marcel: "Witches, humans, vampires, wolves. Something big is brewing." Hayley: (to Marcel) "Tell me Marcel, did you kill my parents?" Klaus: "I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not end well." Webclip 1 Klaus: "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, brother." Elijah: "Well admittedly I did have a theory that your sudden intrest in mother's grimoire was somehow related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore I took it upon myself to carefully place it where your naughty little fingers could not pry." Klaus: "And here I thought that you of all people would understand that I'm simply trying to help those wolves." Canadian Promo Elijah: "Mayhem has descended upon our home." Kieran: "This city is full of monsters." Cami: "He's dying Klaus. This might be the only chance he's got." Klaus: "This story does not have a happy ending." Trivia *Antagonist: Oliver, Kieran *Father Kieran dies in this episode. *There is an explosion in the Bayou. Oliver was put up to it by an unknown party. *Hayley learns that Marcel saved her life as an infant. *Klaus crticizes Elijah for hiding Esther's grimoire the one thing that could help the werewolves. *Klaus and Elijah decide to side with the Crescent wolves as Marcel has the vampires, believing it to be what's best for the baby. *Marcel reveals he saved Hayley as a baby after her parents were murdered by someone they knew, and kept her out of the curse he had placed on the other members of the Crescent wolves. Continuity *Kieran was last seen in Moon Over Bourbon Street. *Sean was last seen in Sinners and Saints through flashbacks. *Bastianna was last seen in Aprés Moi, Le Déluge. *Eve is killed in this episode by Oliver. *Klaus kills Kieran as a mercy kill. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x19 Extended Promo - An Unblinking Death HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x19 Webclip - An Unblinking Death HD|Webclip The Originals 1x19 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures Burn.jpg UD (1).jpg UD (2).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (4).jpg UD (5).jpg UD (6).jpg UD (7).jpg UD (8).jpg UD.jpg UD2.jpg Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (349).png Screenshot (344).png Screenshot (340).png Screenshot (337).png Screenshot (336).png Screenshot (335).png Screenshot (326).png Screenshot (323).png Screenshot (320).png Screenshot (317).png Screenshot (315).png Screenshot (314).png Screenshot (313).png Screenshot (311).png Screenshot (310).png Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (307).png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One